Jynx's curse
by Dancing through the Storm
Summary: After a battle with the Hive Raven is left deathly ill. Robin is determinded to help her, but is there anything he can do? RaeRob
1. Chapter 1

1**Author's note: This story takes place after titan rising, but before betrayal, so that's why Terra's here. This story is totally rob/rae, so be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, plain and simple.**

Raven surveyed the scene in front of her. The street was a mess, covered in rocks and other side-effects of their battle with the hive. The owner of the jewelry shop that the hive had been robbing was profoundly thanking Cyborg for his help, Beastboy was shamelessly flirting with Terra, Starfire was watching the two flirt, while Robin spoke with the police chief.

Raven gave a sigh and glanced back to Jynx, who was smirking smugly at her, why?

The girl was wearing handcuffs, and was being loaded into a prison transport truck, why was she so smug?!

Suddenly Raven felt dizzy, black spots were clouding her vision. She stumbled slightly, and quickly blinked them away. Something was wrong, she was just about to ponder this when a hand on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts.

Raven looked up into the vast whiteness that was Robin's mask.

"You ok?" Robin's voice was filled with a concern she had never heard before. She merely nodded. He gave her another look, and Raven wished she knew what he was thinking. His mask, as usual, prevented that.

Raven followed him to the t-car without objections, she didn't have the strength to fly back to the tower right now.

The titans all loaded into the t-car, Cy driving, Robin shotgun, the other four squished into the back. Raven sat in between Starfire and Terra, with Beastboy on the other side of Terra.

When Terra had first joined the titans Raven hadn't liked her, not that she hated her, Raven didn't hate anyone (except her father), she just didn't like her. But shortly after Terra had joined, the two girls had become quick friends. Starfire tended to be too cheerful, but Terra, although she was an easygoing person, could understand Raven more.

While the titans drove back to the tower Raven was hit by a dizzy spell, and she was grateful she was sitting down, or else she would have fallen down. She quickly glanced around to make sure none of the other titans had noticed.

'_When we get back I'll just have to meditate, nothing's wrong, nothing can be wrong.' _Raven thought, trying to reassure herself, but she was not very successful.

When they finally halted in the garage of the titans tower, the titans slowly piled out of the t-car. Raven slower then the others. She was trying desperately to stay upright. Her head was throbbing, and black dots kept swarming her vision.

She slowly followed the other titans to the elevator. A sudden weight was thrust down unto her. Her vision swam, and started blackening out. Her knees buckled under some unknown weight.

She collapsed.

"**RAVEN!"**

The last thing she heard before slipping peacefully into unconsciousness.

**And that's the first chapter! I'm already working on the second one, so it'll be up asap. Plz review!!! Go ahead and flame me, just review! I'll try to make the other chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Author's note: ok guys, here you are, chapter two! I was so amazed that you all liked it that I started working on this one right away. This chapter is a little longer then the first one, I hope its still good.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the titans then Raven and Robin would so be together!**

Robin watched as Raven slowly got out of the t-car. She had been acting strange ever since their battle with the hive. He knew Raven had gotten hit by one of Jynx's curses, he was the only one who had seen. At first he had been worried, but when Raven had shock it off like nothing had happened Robin had relaxed and focused on taking down Mammoth. But after the battle she had been acting weird, and now, she was going much to slow.

All of a sudden Raven collapsed. His heart stopped.

"**RAVEN!" **He screamed, running up to catch her as she fell. The other titans hurried to see what was wrong.

Raven was unconscious. His hand brushed her cheek, and even through his gloves, Robin could feel she was burning up. Cyborg looked panicked. "We have to get her to the med lab right away!"

"Cy, what's-"

"Now!" Noting the urgency in Cyborg's voice, Robin lifted Raven bridal stile and carried her to the infirmary. Cyborg followed quickly, and the other three titan's trailed them. Robin could see Raven's chest rising with much difficulty to take each short raspy breath. Her ashen skin looked, if possible, paler. Her deep violet locks draped limply off her head, her arms falling lifelessly to the ground.

When he finally reached the lab Robin gently placed the dark bird on one of the hospital beds. Cyborg raced into the room. Without a word he pushed Robin out of the way. He took her temperature, checked her vitals, and a whole lot of other stuff that Robin didn't understand.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Cyborg cried finally.

"What's wrong with her Cy?"

"Well, if you look at her temperature, then you'd think she just had the flu or something, but all her vitals show something much worse. It's like a super enhanced form of the flu."

"How is that possible?" Robin murmured, brushing a strand of violet hair off Raven's face.

Cyborg eyed him, and paused before responding. "Raven's not entirely human, only like half. Because of that, she doesn't get sick. Germs can't get _inside _her, so her body doesn't have any immunities to kill off the germs. That wouldn't be a problem, accept for the fact that somehow germs got into her, and she can't get rid of them."

Robin looked at Cyborg alarmed, "What can we do?"

"First we need to find out how they got in her."

Remembering their fight with the Hive, Robin managed to spit out one name, "Jynx!"

TTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy, Terra and Starfire waiting anxiously outside the med lab of the tower. They been instructed by Cyborg to wait out there until, well just wait outside.

"Is friend Raven going to be ok?" Starfire asked, for about the millionth time.

"Of corse she will, Star." Terra said, putting on a fake smile. Beastboy stared at the blond girl in front of him, then glanced to the red haired alien beside him. Both of them were terrified something was terribly wrong with Raven.

Beastboy looked again to the door that led to the med lab, were Robin and Cyborg were trying desperately to help their dark friend.

TTTTTTTTTTT

"Jynx? Are you sure?"

Robin nodded rapidly, "During our battle with the hive, Jynx hit Raven with some kind of curse. I didn't think much of it because she just shock it off, but now..."

Cyborg nodded, he knew Robin was beating himself up over this, somehow blaming himself. Cyborg quickly ushered the other titans into the med lab. Robin was pacing, Cyborg could piratically see the gears in his head turning.

"I'm going to go question Jynx, the rest of you stay here and call me if her condition changes."

"Dude! You can't go alone!"

"Who's going to come with me?"

"I will" All the titans turned to look at Terra. "I mean it makes sense," she turned to Cyborg, "You can't go because you're the only one that can properly monitor Raven," she glanced at Beastboy and Starfire, "And no offense guys, but you wouldn't really blend in all that well."

Robin looked at Terra, then to the unconscious Raven. "Fine." he headed towards the door, "Are you coming?" Terra hurried after him, Leaving the other three titans in the med lab.

Cyborg looked to Raven, his little sister. He would always protect her, no matter what. Whatever Jynx had done, she wasn't going to get away with it.

**There you go! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if anyone was OOC, I tried to keep them in character as much as I could.** **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and you know you want to do it again!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Author's note: alright guys, here it is! Chapter three!**

**Thankyou sooooo much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are amazing!!!**

**I have big plans for this story, Raven doesn't have just any flu -grins evilly-**

**well that's my piece, now read on!!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the titans, do you think I'd be on **_**fan**_**fiction?**

Terra stood outside of the interrogation room, watching as Robin waited for Jynx. At first she had wanted to go with him, but he had stubbornly refused. Terra herself was stubborn, but she was no match for Robin. Actually, the only person who could compete with Robin was Raven, and well...

Over the past while Raven and Terra had become close, and even though Raven was still in denial, Terra had picked up on her feelings for the boy wonder. She couldn't help but wonder Robin felt the same way, he was defiantly acting like he cared about her a lot to be this angry.

**In the Interrogation room**

Jynx was chained to the table across a seething boy wonder. She couldn't help smirking, how ironic that the only one who knew anything about curses on the titans, was currently unconscious. Even more ironic, the only one that could save her, was the only one that had seen Jynx curse Raven.

"What did you do to Raven, Jynx?"

Jynx couldn't help smirking again, putting on an innocent facade she stared at him with wide-eyes. "Raven?"

Robin's glare would probably have been a lot more affective had he not been wearing a mask, for that Jynx was grateful.

"Are you working for Slade again?" He spat the name as if it were poison.

Jynx was caught slightly off guard by this question, no she wasn't working for Slade. Mister tall dark and evil had been off the radar for a while, rumor had it he was training a new apprentice.

Robin somehow caught her surprise (curse his superior detective skills!), "Who are you working for Jynx?"

Wouldn't you like to know. She kept her mouth shut. Judging by his reaction, she had been right. Robin could save Raven, he just didn't know it yet.

**With Beastboy**

beastboy crept into Raven's room, even though the inhabitant of the room was unconscious, he was still nervous of getting caught.

He crept over to her dresser were Beastboy knew Raven kept her creepy mirror. After his first visit to Raven's mind he had sworn never to go back, but this was an emergency.

"Ok, so how does this thingy work?" Beastboy scratched his green head. "Ok, maybe if I shake it?" He shook the mirror so hard it was a wonder it didn't break. He kept shaking it until the mirror flew out of his hands.

It flew across Raven's room and crashed into a bookcase. It fell to the floor, and Beastboy waited to hear it shatter. It didn't.

"Huh?" Beastboy crept closer to the mirror and peered at it expectantly. Four red eyes suddenly appeared on the mirror. Suddenly black magic exploded from the mirror. Beastboy stared at it wide- eyed. A long tendril of black magic shot out to him, and wrapped it around his ankle.

"Crap!"

He disappeared into the mirror.

**With Cyborg**

Cyborg collapsed into a chair beside the bed Raven was sleeping on. He had just checked her vitals for the millionth time. They had changed since Robin and Terra left, it seemed like they were perfectly normal.

Normal for Raven anyway. Her blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, everything said that she should be okay!

"Crap!"

That sounded like Beastboy, what was he-

Cyborg was broken from his train of thought as magic started surrounding the room. Raven suddenly levitated about a foot off her bed, fiercely glowing white. The entire room was black, all the equipment, the hospital beds, everything.

Then as soon as it arrived, it was gone.

Raven fell from the air, and landed hard on the hospital bed. Cyborg stood dazed for a moment until one sound broke into his mind.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

He stared at Raven's heart monitor, it showed a single unbroken line.

"No."

**Mwhahahahahahaha!!! A cliffhanger! **

**And yes, this is all Beastboy's fault!!!! Btw, sorry there hasn't been much of Starfire, she just doesn't really fit in the story that well... So, what did you think?**

**Good, bad, ok, the worst piece of garbage you've ever read?**

**I want to know!! **


	4. Chapter 4

1**Author's note: Well here's chapter four! This one is a little longer, I'm trying to make 'em long, I really am! Well thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and on with the story! Alright, this chapter is having issues getting loaded, so I'm sorry for the wait XP! **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own 'em last chapter, do you think I own them now? **   
A body floated in the darkness. A single tendril of dark energy snuck out, trying desperately to reach the weak body. A flash of green flew from behind the body and sliced the tendril in half. It slowly faded away. 

The green figure slowly straightened up, she was panting harshly, and was wounded, but still she kept fighting. The darkness was getting stronger with every second, and soon, no matter what here and her sisters did, it would reach the body. 

**With Beastboy**

Beastboy landed on a floating rock, in the middle of the dark oblivion that was Raven's mind. 

Beastboy stood up, and nursed his sore but. He looked around, "Gee, this place was a lot less creepy when Cy was around." He thought aloud. He wandered down the path, keeping an eye out for any of those creepy, bird-thingies. 

"Hello?"Beastboy paused when he reached the spot were he and Cyborg had met up with Happy last time, "Come on, I've got some really good jokes!" he whined, wishing for some company in this creepy place, and if that company would laugh at his jokes, it would just be an added bonus. 

Beastboy was going to wait for longer, but when a loud crash came from behind him, he jumped and ran straight into the forbidden door. 

"Wow." Last time this place had been all sunshine and rainbows with floating strawberries (!), something big would have had to happened because it was nothing like that now. 

The sky was clouded over with black clouds, blocking out the cheerful (not to mention smiling) sun. Every plant was dead, and dangerous thorny vines crept across the ground, making it impossible to follow the path. And the blood, there was so much blood. Smeared on the ground, dripping off the vines, caking the sides of, a skeleton! 

The skeleton was old, half dust. Both dry and fresh blood were smeared over it's sides. With a quick glance around, Beastboy could see millions of skeletons, everywhere. 

"Oh god" Beastboy slowly started backing up, until he tripped over a vine and landed next to a skeleton. He screamed. 

A rumble of rolling thunder caused Beastboy to look up into the sky, were the clouds flashed with some far off lightning. Slowly the clouds opened, and blood began to drip down. Not rain, blood. 

Beastboy leaped to his feet and ran as fast as he could. He had no idea were he was going, he just ran. Off the path and into the wasteland. The blood rain was now poring down upon him, drenching the once green boy in red, red blood. 

Beastboy didn't stop, he just kept running. Up ahead he saw a forbidden door, and was surprising speed he raced towards it. Any place would be better then this, or so he thought. 

Beastboy stumbled through the doorway, causing blood to drip off him, and onto a ruined carpet. 

He looked up, and suddenly wished he hadn't gone through that stupid door. This place had probably once been a library, one place Beastboy would never normally step into. If the fact that they had books, thousands of pages long in teeny tiny print, was not enough to keep him away, the memory of this one would never let him within fifty feet of a library. 

The book shelves were slashed, most likely by something with big claws. Beastboy shivered at the thought. Books were ripped in half, loose pages scattered the dirty floor. A few books were burning, causing Beastboy's fear of fire to kick in. 

Slowly the green and red boy backed away stepping on some glass in the proses. He whirled around, to see colorful shattered glass sprayed across the floor. 

"At least there's no skeletons, he he he," Beastboy thought aloud once again, trying to reassure himself. 

Spoke to soon. 

One glance at the skull (which had been cut in half by 'something' sharp) set Beastboy off running. 

He kept stumbling, and every time he saw fire he would shy away from it, so he was taking a very long time to reach the end of the labyrinth he had _thought_ was a library. By the time he had finally reached the door he was breathless. 

Beastboy eyed the door carefully, it looked normal enough, but Beastboy was learning, that in Raven's room nothing was really what it seemed. The strange thing was, that this door was in perfect shape! Well, it was a little old, and it would probably make a creepy creaking sound when opened, but compared to the rest of the destroyed library, this golden oak door was perfect. 

Slowly he pulled the door open, and stared at his new landscape. 

**With Cyborg**

"Starfire!" Cyborg screamed as he raced around the room, trying desperately to stabilize Raven's heart. After stopping for a terrifying **two whole minuets **it had jump started again, and was now zooming off the charts. 

It was beating way to fast and hard, it was a miracle she hadn't had a heart attack, _yet._

"Beastboy!" Cyborg called out, he needed help, bad. 

"Friend Cyborg, what is the matter?" Starfire had just entered the mad wing to find a frantic Cyborg racing around, and half the equipment was shattered, or thrown against the wall. 

"Oh thank god Star! You gotta call Rab and Terra and tell them to get their asses back here!" Cyborg cried, as he tried injecting some sedatives into Raven to calm her heart. 

"Cyborg, what is wrong with friend Raven?" 

"Just do it Star!" He screamed, then, taking deep breaths, "I'm sorry Star, but this is urgent, after that, can you find BB? I haven't seen him in hours and we'll need his help." 

Star just nodded, and took out her communicator. 

**With Robin**

Robin could feel his rage boiling over, Jynx was being so damn stubborn! He slammed his fists into the table. 

All of a sudden his communicator went off. Throwing one last glare at Jynx, (which she probably couldn't see because of the mask) before taking out his communicator. 

He opened it to see a frazzled looking Starfire. "What's the matter Star?" 

"Friend Robin! Cyborg says you and Terra must return to our place of dwelling immediately!" 

"Why? What's going on?" 

"It is friend Raven, she is in trouble!" Robin's heart stopped. 

"We'll be there." He snapped his communicator shut, and slowly looked up to a smirking Jynx. Before he could say anything, she leaned forward. 

" You want to know how to save Raven?" She hissed, and Robin nodded soundlessly. She leaned forward to whisper something in his year. 

**With Terra** Terra watched as Jynx leaned forward to whisper in Robin's ear. She had whispered so quietly that the speakers in the room couldn't pick it up. 

Whatever she said caused Robin's face to turn white. 

**Cookie for anyone who can guess what she said! Good luck guessing though, cause I haven't put any real big clues in here...**

**Well, all there is to do now is reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Author's note: I love you guys sooo much! Thank you for all you reviews, this is the finale chapter of Jynx's curse! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own 'em.**

Beastboy stood in a large regal looking room. The walls were rounded white stood, sanded and polished to be smoother then glass. Golden beams rose from the floor to a starry night sky landscape. Shadows covered the walls, trying to eat away any and all light forces.

And in the center of the room, there was Raven. She was laying in midair, hovering above a smokeless fire. Her cloak was slipping off her body, touching the fire slightly. It did not burn. Her hood had fallen off, revealing that her hair was long, reaching way past her normal shoulder length. Her violet eyes were closed, and her blank.

"Raven!" Beastboy raced towards his friend, forgetting the horrors of the last two rooms. When he was barely two feet from her, a figure leaped in front of him.

"Beastboy!?" The figure cried, it's voice showing 'it' was actually a girl. She wore an identical green cape as Raven, green, something was strange about-

"Bravery?" The figure pulled off her hood to show her face, identical to Raven's excepted her eyes were daring green.

"What are you doing here?" The question did not come from Bravery, but from a one of the seven other cloaked figures that had suddenly appeared behind Bravery.

"Umm, hi?" Beastboy scratched the back of his head.

"He is here to help us, Intelligence, correct Beastboy?" Beastboy couldn't help but stare at golden cloak that the musical voice had come from.

"Yea... THAT'S IT! I'm here to help!" HE cried, snapping out of his trance.

"You can't help us Beastboy." The wise voice emerged from the yellow cloaked emotion, who beastboy was pretty sure was intelligence.

"Awwww, come on smarty pants!" Happiness cried, bouncing around with glee, "He could totally help!"

Intelligence shook her head, "He is not the right one."

"It doesn't matter, even when we die, no one will miss us." A black figure stated this.

"Shut up depression." Bravery cried.

"I am sorry Beastboy, but you have to leave our world. It will not be safe for much longer." The golden emotion was speaking again, causing Beastboy to wonder what emotion she was.

"I'm not just going to leave and let Raven die!"

Intelligence shook her head. With a wave of her arm, a portal appeared behind the changeling. "You will do us the most help from out there, you must tell the other titans that they must do what Jinx tells them, for nothing else will save us."

"You mean Jynx-"

"GO!" Brave shoved him through the portal.

**With Cyborg**

After Star had called Robin and Terra Cyborg had shooed her out of the med lab, not wanting her to see if Raven had another seizure-like experience.

Cyborg collapsed into a chair, there was nothing more he could do. Raven's vitals were ok for now, but who knew how long that would last?

"Cy!" Beastboy cried, crashing into the hospital room.

"Were have you been Beastboy?!" Cyborg cried angrily getting to his feet. The young changeling had disappeared without a trace, leaving no way for the other titans to contact him.

"I was in Raven's mind, wait! No, um, I was researching, and I, uh, kinda lost track of time?" he finished meekly.

"You went into Raven's mind? After she specifically told us to never do that again!" Cyborg roared.

"I was trying to help!"

"Please friends, do not fight!" Starfire cried, bursting into the room. She immediately placed herself in between the robot and changeling. "We will not be able to aid friend Raven if we do not remain calm.

Both of the boys stared at her, then Cyborg sighed. "So did you find anything Beastboy?"

"Well, there was this emotion in a yellow cloak, she was really smart and all, so she was like 'what are you doing here!' and I was all 'I am here to save raven! Now please step out of the way!" cause she was standing in front of raven, and there was this gold emotion, and the yellow dude was like 'he is not the right one' and then this person in a black cloak was all 'no one will miss us when we die, blah, blah, blah,' and bravery was like 'shut up depression!' and then the gold dude was like 'you are brave and all mighty and we would be so sad if you died, so you gotta leave,' and im like 'I came here to save Raven and im not leaving without her!' and then the yellow one was all like 'do what Jynx says!' and im like 'what!" but then they pushed me into this shiny thingy and I was back in Raven's room, and oh yeah, there were skeletons!" Beastboy stopped, gasping for breath.

Starfire and Cyborg just looked at each other. "I'll take that as a no." Cyborg stated.

**With Terra**

Robin hadn't said anything on the way back to the tower, as the two titans hurried to the med room, Terra could see him shaking, he was still white as a sheet.

When they reached the med lab Terra opened the door, to see a completely destroyed medical room. Robin slowly entered the room, ignoring the other three titans he walked straight to Raven's bed.

**Robin**

Slowly he kneeled at Raven's bed. There was no way to describe how nervous he was. All the other titans were silent, watching their leader in wonder. He slowly brushed a lock of hair off her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping like this, do beautiful.

Slowly Robin leaned in, pressing his lips against Raven's soft lips. The dark bird's eyes slowly fluttered open, and stared up at Robin questionably. Robin pulled back slightly, but not far. He felt unable to look away from her amethyst eyes.

"Rae?" Beastboy's confused voice sounded from behind them. Both birds turned to look at him. Starfire looked shocked, Beastboy confused, Terra slightly surprised, and Cyborg, he didn't look too surprised at all.

Robin stumbled back a few steps, while the other titans rushed forward. Slowly the boy wonder turned and left the room, not realizing that Raven was watching him the whole time.

It was past subset before the two bids saw each other again. Robin was on the roof, staring out at vast night. Raven slipped silently through the door. She glided over to stand next to Robin. The boy glanced at her, before quickly turning away. He had no way to know how she would react to the kiss.

"My emotions are completely out of control thanks to you." she stated. Robin stared at her, was it possible that he had heard that right? Before he could say anything Raven continued. "I know you only did what you had to do (was that disappointment in her voice?), and I wanted to," she paused for a moment, before softly finishing, "thank you." As she finished Raven turned away, to stare out at the dark waters surrounding the tower.

Robin stared at her. "You don't have to thank me Raven." He grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. She looked surprised at his actions, but didn't pull away. "DO you know why it was me who had to kiss you Raven? It was because I love you! That's right, the only way to break the damn spell was for someone who **loves **you to give you a kiss!"

Raven stared at him in shock. Robin was about to leave when she grabbed him by the arm, now she was forcing him to look at her. Her amethyst eyes clouded with fierce anger. "Don't." She hissed. "Don't think you can just announce that you love me and then leave!' Her face softened a bit, "At least not without letting me do this." Slowly Raven looped her arms around Robin's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She was about to pull back when Robin pressed his own lips against hers, deepening the kiss. Raven's eyes widened before fluttering closed. Robin closed his own eyes and wrapped his arms around Raven's waist.

They would have loved to stay like that forever, but the eventually had to come up for air. Robin smiled smugly at Raven who was still in his arms. "So I guess you love me too?"

Raven hit him lightly on the arm, "Don't get too cocky wonder boy." she grinned at him. Something in the background exploded, but they didn't notice. Robin mocked hurt. Raven laughed at this (another explosion), "Yes I love you too Robin," she pulled herself back up to his face, "I love you so much." She then leaned in for another kiss.

**Terra**

Terra stood in the shadows of the roof watching as the two birds embraced each other once again. Things were levitating and exploding due to Raven's out of control emotions, but neither of the birds seemed to notice.

The young earth mover felt a pang in her heart as she watched her friends. It was getting harder and harder with each passing day to stay with the titans. They were slowly evolving from her friends, into her family. How could she betray family?

**Well? I hope this wasn't a bad ending chapter, the ending is hinting towards the episode 'betrayal'. If you liked this story please look out for future stories I write, and tell me what you think! Please review!**

**Bye:)**


End file.
